This invention relates to a method for opening a motor vehicle covering system for a convertible, especially for a four-seated convertible, comprising three roof sections.
Open motor vehicles in the form of convertibles are enjoying growing popularity. Increasingly, these vehicles are not only being used as pure xe2x80x9cfair weatherxe2x80x9d vehicles during the warmer seasons, but must also be capable of withstanding all weather conditions in order to serve as an alternative to conventional coupes.
However, this means that, on the one hand, stable covering systems are needed which are resistant to all weather conditions, especially to snow and ice during the winter, and which, on the other hand, can be quickly and easily opened and then closed again at any time and during any season.
As such vehicles are being used on a daily basis, there is an increased need to provide them with greater loading capabilities, so as to allow for the transport of larger amounts of luggage and items purchased for household and residential use, especially for convertibles with four seats that are used as family cars.
A particular disadvantage of the motor vehicle covering systems for four-seated convertibles known in the art is that they are bulky when in a folded state. This reduces load volume, especially in the trunk space. In addition, these motor vehicle covering systems generally protrude upward significantly past the tail end of the motor vehicle, thus creating an esthetically unsatisfactory overall impression.
Therefore, the main objective of this invention is to provide a method for opening a motor vehicle covering system for convertibles, especially for four-seated convertibles, that allows the covering system to be easily folded open and closed and to be exceptionally space-saving when in its folded position.
This objective is solved by the features of claim 1.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for opening a vehicle covering system for a convertible comprising the following steps: providing a vehicle with a vehicle covering system comprising a first, front roof section, a second, central roof section, a third, rear roof section and a one-piece cover being is stretched over all three roof sections, the roof sections having supporting frame elements on each lateral side thereof and being contiguous with one another in the closed position of the vehicle covering system; pivoting the third, rear roof section in the direction of a tail of the vehicle, thereby lifting up the first, front roof section over the level of the top of the second, central roof section, moving the first, front roof section over the top of the second, central roof section by shifting the first, front roof section along a support hinged on the third, rear roof section, and simultaneously pivoting the first, front roof section together with the second, central roof section with respect to a third, rear roof section in the direction of a front end of the vehicle; depositing the third, rear roof section upside down in a bottom of the tail of the vehicle and depositing the first, front roof section together with the second, central roof section onto the third, rear roof section, thereby providing a folded terminal position with the roof sections being stacked over one another in a configuration in which the second, central roof section is sandwiched between said first, front roof section and said third, rear roof section.
This space-saving design can be effectively installed in the motor vehicle while at the same time providing for a substantially enhanced esthetic design of the covering system in the closed position. In addition, the space-saving closed position makes it possible to achieve a more favorable aerodynamic design, thus allowing for a significant reduction in the vehicle""s drag coefficient. This is not only advantageous in terms of fuel consumption, but can also lead to a substantial reduction in wind noise.
Advantageously, the third, rear roof section comprises two articulated support rods at each side of the vehicle, each having an upper and a lower end, wherein the lower ends each are hinged to the vehicle at a pivot so that the articulated support rods can be pivoted in the direction of the tail of the vehicle around a swiveling axis formed by the pivots of their lower ends.
When the opening mechanism starts, the supporting frame elements of the first, front roof section and the second, central roof section are lifted away from a front and a rear side window as to remove the side window gaskets of said frame elements from the side windows.
The first and the second roof section each are pivoted in the direction of a front end of the vehicle around a moving swiveling axis in the region of the upper ends of the articulated support rods of the third roof section. Therefore it is possible to save even more space in the folded terminal position.